The Red Dirt Road
by fanofthearts
Summary: UPDATED1110This story follows the song Red Dirt Road. Bianca living in the small town of PV doesn't have many friends, when she meets Maggie all that changes. Most of the AMC cast is in this. Please R&R! UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Red Dirt Road.  
  
This is an A/U Bianca has lived on a farm all of her life, yes Erica cooks. And Maggie just moved in from a large city far from the little town of Pine Valley. The story is based on the song 'Red Dirt Road.'  
  
AMC and ABC own the PV characters, Brooks and Dun own the song.  
  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!   
  
Enjoy  
  
**_I was raised off of old Route 3; Out past where the blacktop ends_**  
  
Bianca stretched as she woke. It was wonderful a Saturday in summer. Her school didn't start until August 29th, so the country kids could help with the harvest, while all the city kids where in school already. Bianca, wearing only a long t-shirt walked over to the window to look out at the rolling fields of Tennessee. Something way down the rode caught her eye. It was a moving van at the old Johnson's place. She could see the people, there looked to be three of them. It was a clear day; she could see the steeple of the church. Bianca turned on her heel preparing to walk down stairs only to be plowed back onto her bed by her older sister Kendall. "Morning sis!" Kendall said with a smile.  
  
"Kendall! Get off of me!" Bianca said as she pushed her seventeen-year old sister off.  
  
"What's the matter Binky? Just giving you a good morning tickle." Kendall laughed as she began to tickle Bianca's sides.  
  
"NO! Ha ha! Kendall...ahh okay I give. I give!" Bianca said breathing heavily.  
  
Kendall smiled and stood. "I'll meet you down stairs." She turned, running down the old hard wood floors to the staircase taking her down to the main floor turning a sharp left she ran into the kitchen. "Kendall!" Erica gasped from the stove. "Try not to sound like a herd of elephants in the morning."   
  
"Sorry mom." Kendall said.  
  
Erica smiled at her oldest daughter and set a plate down in front of her. "Eat up, you have to help your father with the south get today."  
  
"Those god damn cows plowed it over again?"  
  
"Kendall Ann! You may use that language in the fields, but not in this house! Do you hear me?"  
  
Kendall hung her head. "Yes ma'm."  
  
Ten minutes later Bianca came down stairs. "Morning mom." She said as she sat down next to her sister.  
  
"Morning honey. Your father wants you to take Skip and Boe to the north gate and drive the heard east. The south gate broke again." Bianca nodded. She looked under the table to see Boe her boarder collie looking up at her with a wagging tail.  
  
Bianca smiled down at the dog before tossing him a piece of bacon. "BIANCA CHRISTINE! How many times to I have to tell you that dog doesn't get human food!" Bianca looked over at Kendall who was looking at her the both began to laugh.  
  
Fifteen minutes Bianca was out in the barn saddling one of her many horses along side her sister. "You know some people are moving to the old Johnson's place." Bianca said looking at her sister as she tightened her girth.  
  
Kendall's face went into a straight line. "Yeah."  
  
"Your still not over her are you?" Bianca asked as she leaned against Skip.  
  
Kendall looked up briefly. "Maybe."  
  
Bianca rolled her eyes. "You so aren't! Kendall please, just call her she gave you her number."  
  
"Bianca, that was almost over a year ago. I will look silly calling her now!"  
  
Bianca rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She placed her bit into Skip's mouth and undid the crossties. "You got your walkie-talkie on?" Bianca asked as she swung up on Skip.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. See you later." Bianca adjusted her legs. "Boe! Heal!" Bianca yelled at the dog that was barking at a goose. He looked up and ran over to the horse. "You ready?" She asked the dog who barked and wagged his tail widely. Bianca smiled as she clicked Skip into a trot down the old red dirt road.  
  
Boe trotted easily next to the horse, every once in a while looking up at Bianca to see if he was needed. Soon Bianca came to the Johnson's. A women was carrying a box in. "Hello!" Bianca called the women turned at smiled.  
  
"Hi! You must live down the rode." The women pointed in the direction Bianca had come from. "Yep. Bianca Montgomery."  
  
"Nice to meet you." The women said setting down the box and coming forward offering her hand up to Bianca. "I'm Gwenth Stone."  
  
"Pleasure." Bianca took the beautiful women's hand.  
  
"MOM!" A yelled as she came running up to her from around the back with a hand full of blackberries. "Look at this!"  
  
The women turned. "Yes...Mary?"  
  
"Look Blackberry's!"  
  
Gwen's eyes sparkled. "Wow in our back yard."  
  
Maggie nodded looking up at Bianca taking in her beauty.  
  
Gwen looked back at Bianca. "Mary, this is your new neighbor Bianca...Montgomery?"   
  
Bianca nodded. That's all she could do, she could form words the Mary was beyond beautiful.  
  
Maggie nodded a hello. "Oh, Mother, Dad wants you."  
  
"Okay honey." She turned back to Bianca. "It was a pleasure meeting you, but my husband needs me, I hope to see you again soon." Bianca watched Gwen go.  
  
"Bye." Bianca said before she looked back at Maggie. "So...are you going to school at the Church?" Bianca asked.  
  
"The First Christ? Yeah." Mary said shyly looking up at Bianca.  
  
Bianca nodded. "What year are you?"  
  
"Sophomore, You?"   
  
Bianca flashed her a smiled. "The same." Their eyes looked. Both began to get lost in the stare. Bianca's walkie-talkie ruined the moment.  
  
Kendall's voice rang through clear as a bell. "Binks Get your bony ass up to that gate now!"  
  
Bianca blushed. "Sorry, sister...must be her time of the month."  
  
Maggie laughed. "Its okay...I know how that is."  
  
"You have a sister?" Bianca asked.  
  
Maggie looked away. "I...sort of."   
  
Bianca was about to ask more but the radio interrupted again. "Bianca...if you don't answer me I'm going to hunt you down and you!" Bianca picked up the walkie-talkie. "I'm on my way Kendall."  
  
"I'm sorry Mary, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later." Bianca smiled down at her.  
  
"Yeah." Maggie said softly.  
  
"Boe!" Bianca yelled. The dog came out off the small grove of trees he was in and ran up to her. "Come on." She pushed in with her spur and smooched, Skip took off in a lope. "Bye!" Bianca yelled over her shoulder as she headed towards the east gate.  
  
Should I continue? Feedback Please!


	2. We walked to church on Sunday morning

**_We walked to church on Sunday morning. Race barefoot back to the Johnson's fence; That's where I first saw Mary, On that roadside pickin' blackberries..._**  
  
Bianca watched as Boe worked the last of the cows through the gate. You would never realize it now when you looked at him, but when she found him he had almost been . She was riding up at the edge of their property a year ago and something spooked her horse. When she went over to see what it was, she found a ball of soggy black and white fur. Her father said that someone had dumped him because he was probably too hyper. Bianca could still hear her father's words. 'A dog like this doesn't belong in a city where he is on a four foot chain all day.' He was right. Boe loved to work and run. Him and Sandy were the best dogs they had on the farm. Bianca got off he horse and locked the gate behind the cows. She called Boe and headed home.  
  
She took the road, something she rarely did. She wanted to see if to see if Mary was out. Bianca couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about her.  
  
When Bianca returned to the barn it was almost one. She didn't see the new and was disappointed. She didn't have many friends. She sighed as she took off the saddle and blanket, taking it into the tack room. She brushed down Skip and put him in his stall with some oats. She headed up to the house. Erica was down on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor. "Watch it Bianca. Take off your shoes. I don't want them on my clean floor." Bianca didn't argue she took off her shoes and headed up stairs. "Bianca lunch will be ready soon!"  
  
"Alright mom!" Bianca called from her room.  
  
Eight thirty Bianca finally came in from the barn. She had been working with her new horse that she received as a birthday present from her Grandma Mona who lived in Kentucky. She smiled, she loved her Grandma. She was the first person she told she was . Mona knew about Kendall also. At first she was a little shocked but fifteen minutes later they were laughing over tea.  
  
Bianca entered the house and headed up to the bathroom. "Hurry up Kendall!" She said as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah! I'm coming!" Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Kendall emerged.   
  
"About time!"  
  
Kendall rolled her eyes she was about to say something back, but their father walked by in the bathroom. "Girls, to bed early, we have church in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir." They both answered as he kissed them on the head.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night." They both echoed.  
  
"So you are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Kendall asked taking off her shoes looking at Bianca.  
  
Bianca smiled, "No, today your are going to eat my dust!" Bianca told her sister as she handed her shoes to her father.  
  
"Girls," Erica said walking next to Jackson in an orange and white floral dress. "Don't you think you are getting to old for this?"  
  
"Erica, let them go, they are still kids."  
  
"Jackson..."  
  
"On your mark, get set, GO!" Bianca and Kendall yelled as they flew down the red dusty road towards the end of the Johnson's long fence. Kendall's long legs made her easily take the lead. Bianca looked over to the right and saw Mary on the roadside looking at them. She put down everything she had catching up to her sister and pulling in the lead, winning the race.  
  
"Beat c'ya." Bianca said breathing heavily leaning on one of the posts.  
  
Kendall smirked looking over her shoulder. "Someone's got a crush." She sang as she began walking back towards her parents.  
  
Bianca blushed hard as she looked over to see Mary staring at her. Bianca smiled, it hurt to smile, her legs hurt, her chest hurt and her head was spinning, whether it was from running or the site of Mary walking towards her she didn't know. 'Ow." She whispered. She was never going to run that fast ever again.  
  
"Hey." Mary said as she came up to Bianca.  
  
"Hi." Bianca breathed.  
  
"Your pretty fast. Are you in track?"  
  
Bianca laughed lightly. "The only two sports we have at the church is football and baseball. s don't play either."  
  
"Oh." Mary whispered looking at the ground.  
  
Bianca saw her parents approaching. "Hey...have you ever been on a horse?"  
  
"Umm... no..." Maggie blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Maybe sometime I could take you on a trail ride."  
  
Maggie eyes lit up. "I would love that! I mean...sure...if you want."  
  
"Yeah. You could maybe come over this afternoon..." Bianca was cut off by a loud yell.  
  
"Margaret! Get in here! Now!"  
  
Maggie hung her head and blushed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Dad wants me."  
  
"Its okay...maybe I could come down after lunch and see if your parents will let you go."  
  
Maggie smiled. "Okay."  
  
"See ya'."  
  
"Bye." Maggie said as she went into the old house to face her drunken father.  
  
"Who was that Bianca?" Erica asked.  
  
"Oh that was Mary, her mother and father moved in here." Bianca motioned to the house.  
  
Erica nodded. "How old is she?"  
  
"My age. I asked her if she wanted to go on a trail ride today. I thought maybe after lunch I could bring Molly down."  
  
Jackson nodded. "If you get your chores done sure."   
  
Bianca nodded. "Thanks dad."  
  
Maggie lay down on her bed in the dark room, the curtains closed. They had moved here to get away from it all. But it didn't seem to help; Maggie felt that it only made it hurt worse. They had only been here two days and he was drunk. Maggie got up and moved to the bathroom attached to her room. She gently washed the bruises on her arms and shoulder. She covered the one on her shoulder with an oversized bandage. She changed into a pair of old jeans and a long sleeved shirt. If Bianca did come, she was going to wonder why she was dressed for fall in the middle of summer.  
  
Tell me if you want more....


	3. That summer I turned a corner in my soul

...**_That summer I turned a corner in my soul..._**  
  
Part One  
  
Bianca rode down to Mary's, pulling Molly behind her. Although she was thirty she was the best barrel horse Bianca had ever been on. Bianca pulled her horse, Little Jack, to a halt in front of the house. She saw Mary sitting on the porch. "I didn't think you would show up." She said as she stood walking through the gate towards Bianca.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" The tall said as she hopped off her horse.  
  
Mary looked at the ground. "I...I never had a friend before Bianca. At least anyone that followed through on their word."  
  
"Oh...Mary, I'm sorry..."  
  
Mary held up her hand. "Its okay. You don't need to hear my 'poor me' story."  
  
Bianca nodded. "This is Molly." Bianca said changing the subject.  
  
"Umm...She is really tall."  
  
Bianca smiled. "Believe me, she won't hurt you. I have only seen her buck once. That was when she was a lot younger. I don't think she could throw anyone even if she wanted to."  
  
Mary still looked a little nervous. "Um...can you help me up?"   
  
Bianca blushed at not offering her help. "Of course."  
  
Bianca instructed Mary to put on foot in the stirrup. "One, two, three." Bianca picked her up and placed her in the saddle. "Are you okay?" Bianca asked her body tingling where she had touched Mary.  
  
She nodded feeling the same thing that Bianca did.  
  
"Alright." Bianca swung up on her horse. "Just tap her with your calves and click." She said as she crossed the road with Mary besides her going up a small hill to the field. She led them through an open gate and looked over at her riding partner. "Aren't you hot?" She asked looking at the blonds clothing.  
  
"Oh...not really." Mary lied. If Bianca looked closer she could see the sweat on her forehead.  
  
"So...I heard your father call you Margaret...which is it?" Bianca asked.  
  
"It's a stupid name really..."  
  
"Oh come! Please." Bianca begged.  
  
Mary smiled. She was beginning to really like Bianca. "Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Scouts honor." Bianca held up her fingers.  
  
Mary smiled. "Mary Margaret Stone."  
  
Bianca smiled. "I think that's a beautiful name."  
  
Mary blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Cincinnati. You?"  
  
"Lived here all my life."  
  
Mary nodded. "Favorite color."  
  
Bianca smiled. "Red."  
  
Mary nodded. "Your turn."  
  
Bianca smiled at the ease between them. "Why did you move to the country?"  
  
Mary's smile faded. "Stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Some things happened, we needed to get away."  
  
Bianca nodded. She knew not to push. "Favorite ice cream?"  
  
The questions when on for another hour, then the questions turned into stories from their childhood, Bianca lay next to Mary on the blanket she packed.  
  
"My mother told me that it was her first real tree. She didn't know that she had to water it! And then the next thing you know it started on fire!" Mary laughed.  
  
Bianca rolled over wiping away the tears. "That has to be the funniest thing I ever heard!"  
  
Mary smiled happy that she could make her new friend laugh. She looked over at Bianca locking their eyes.  
  
"You don't look like a Mary." Bianca said suddenly.  
  
Mary looked shocked. "What?"  
  
"No offense. It just doesn't fit you."  
  
Mary became uncomfortable. "Then what fits me?" She asked quietly.  
  
Bianca stared at her for a moment. "Mary Margaret... Marge no...Mar...no way...hum..." Bianca's face lit up. "I got it!"  
  
"What?" She looked over at her.  
  
"Maggie!"  
  
Mary's face when blank, she looked away.  
  
"What? You don't like it?"  
  
Mary turned to face her, eyes filled with tears. "Your not the first person to call me that."  
  
Bianca looked at her confused.  
  
"Frankie." She whispered. "He was my older brother. You never met a nicer guy. He was eight-teen. God. He was so good at sports, on the honor role. He was with Katherine for 4 years. They where going to get married. He was driving home and he realized he needed to get gas. It wasn't the best part of town, but he had no choice. Two gangs where having a shoot out and he just got in the way." Maggie was now openly crying. She never talked about her brother. Not to anyone and here she was pouring her heart out to a complete stranger. "He was shot twice. Once in the head, and in the chest, the doctors said he was killed instantly. We sued, but the men got off. It just made dad worse." Mary paused, not sure to tell Bianca about the drinking. She opted not to. "Mom figured moving away would erase some of the pain, but I don't think its working." She finished with a sob.   
  
Bianca had tears falling down her face. "Oh my god...I...I'm so sorry."  
  
Mary nodded. "Its okay."  
  
"How...how long ago was it?" She whispered.  
  
"A year, not even." Mary choked out.  
  
Bianca looked over at her, she moved closer. Carefully she held out her arms. Mary looked apprehensive at first, but finally gave into the comfort. Bianca held her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
All Mary could do was sob into her new friends arms.  
  
More? Tell me if you want it.  



	4. That summer I turned a corner in my soul...

...That summer I turned a corner in my soul... Part 2   
  
**"Come on." Bianca whispered once Mary's sobs had died down.**   
**"Where...where are we going?" She asked in a raspy voice.**   
**"I am going to give you a riding lesson." Bianca smiled.**   
**"Are you sure...I mean your not sick of me? I am a total basket case, I mean I just break down sobbing when you called me a name I mean..." Mary rambled**   
**"Mary!" Bianca looked into her eyes. "Its okay, and I am not sick of you." **   
**Mary nodded slowly and stood from the blanket pulling it up with her. "So a riding lesson huh?"**   
**"Yep. And if you are good enough by the end of the week I'll let you ride my show horse. Maybe even show one of them in a walk-trot class if you want. There is a show down at the fairgrounds next Saturday."**   
**Mary's eyes brightened, "Your kidding?" **   
**"Nope." Bianca helped her up on Molly. "You trust me?"**   
**Mary slowly nodded. **   
**"Good. Now Molly doesn't need spurs to lope or anything like that. I think you have pretty much mastered the trot so when you lope you are going to push with your outside leg, which now we will used the trees as your outside wall. Just push in with your left leg and smooch like this." Bianca pushed her leg into Little Jack and kissed. He turned out his hip, put his head down, and leaded with his left in a perfect lope. After a few steps Bianca stopped him backed him up and loped back to Mary counter cantering. "You try."**   
**"Umm..." Mary looked nervous.  
**  
**"Come on, just try."**   
**Mary took a deep breath. She pressed her leg in hard. That's all she needed Molly began to lope down the field. "Whoa! Bianca!" ** **Molly stopped dead hearing 'whoa' causing Mary to fly forward in the saddle. Bianca trotted up to her laughing. "That was good. Are you okay?"**   
**"Yeah, fine." She whispered embarrassed**   
**Bianca smiled. "This time when you feel her lope relax your hips. Let them move like you were using a hoola hoop. But don't force it okay? Keep loping until you find you rhythm."**   
**Mary nodded. She was still scared to death, but again got Molly loping. She followed Bianca's advice. It took about 10 minutes but suddenly something clicked. She didn't fly out of the saddle and her but and back didn't hurt as bad. She stopped the horse gently patting her. Bianca loped up to her. "You did it!" She smiled at her friend.**   
**"Yeah, that was so cool! Its like you become one with the horse."**   
**"Yep, you're a natural. It took me almost three weeks to master that and you did it in 20 minutes!"**   
**Mary beamed. "So can I do it again?" **   
**Bianca smiled. "How about we go back to my place put her away and you can get on Little Jack? Molly is probably getting tired. She doesn't get used much unless it's a show."**   
**"Okay." Mary said unable to wipe the smile off her face.**   
  
**"He is going to be a lot more choppy." Bianca said adjusting the strips for Mary's short legs. Why don't you just walk him around for a little? I'm going to go see what my sister is up to." Bianca smiled. She walked into the stables. "Kendall?**   
**"Yeah?"**   
**"What are you doing down here?" **   
**"Me? Oh nothing." Kendall said trying to sound causal.**   
**"Sure. What are you snooping for?"**   
**"Oh come on Bianca! You know you like her."**   
**"Shhh! She is right in there!" Bianca pointed to the arena.**   
**"AH HAH! You do like her!"**   
**Bianca blushed. "So what if I do?"**   
**"I say go for it! I mean come on, its not like she is ugly."**   
**Bianca rolled her eyes. "Kendall, I haven't even kissed a girl before, plus I barely know her!"**   
**"Well then get to know her. Ask her out to dinner." Kendall said pushing her out the door into the large indoor arena.**   
  
**Forty-five minutes later Bianca and Mary headed up to the house. "Are you sure your okay?" Bianca asked looking at the girl hobbling beside her. **   
**"Yeah, just stiff."**   
**Bianca smiled. "You'll get used to it."**   
**"You mean we are going to do more?"**   
**"Well...yeah I thought you said you liked it."**   
**"I do...its just ow...the after affect kills."**   
**"Come on, you're a toughie I think you can handle it."**   
**Mary smiled at Bianca. "Maybe."**   
  
**After a large lunch Bianca walked Mary home. "You didn't have to walk me home." Mary said as the walked down the gravel drive way to the old road. **   
**"Yes I did! I didn't want you to lock up and get stuck in the middle of the road some place." Bianca said smiling.**   
**Mary laughed. "Thanks!"**   
**The girls chatted about what classes they where going to take once school started up. They where about a half a mile away from Mary's house when a sleek new truck came barreling towards them. They moved over to the side out of the way but the truck kept coming. Bianca recognized the truck and knew trouble was behind the wheel. She took Mary's arm and held it tight.**   
**"What are you doing?" Maggie asked looking up at Bianca. Before she could ask again she felt something hit her body and push her into the ditch as the truck came to a screeching halt. "Oh my god!"**   
  
**...More?...**   
  



	5. Down that Red Dirt Road

...Down that red dirt road.  
  
**"Oh my god!" Maggie whispered into a blackberry bush. Bianca held her tightly from on top.**   
**"Mary are you alright?" Bianca asked into her hair. It felt so good to be close to her even if it was like this.**   
**"I don't know. My face hurts." **   
**Bianca moved from on top of Mary. She was about to help her up when she heard a voice that made her shake in her shoes. **   
**"Watch where you are going pretty one. Next time you won't be so lucky." **   
**She turned to look up at the man, but felt a few pieces of clay and sand get tossed into her face landing in her eyes. She didn't have to see to know who it was. Bianca heard the truck peal off as she rubbed her eyes trying to see clearly. When she could see she gently placed her hand on Mary's shoulder. "This is going to hurt like hell."**   
**Mary didn't trust her voice. She carefully nodded her head. Her face was tangled in a thorn branch.**   
**Bianca very carefully removed the branch a few of the thorns stayed in her soft skin. Bianca looked into Mary's eyes. She saw how scared she was; she gently wiped away a tear. "Its okay he is gone."**   
**Mary nodded softly. "I'm sorry."**   
**"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I pushed you into the bush."**   
**"No, you saved my life. If it wasn't for you that madman would have hit us both."**   
**"That's Michael Cambias. He was probably drunk. Mary...I'm..."**   
**"No."**   
**"No?" Bianca asked confused.**   
**"Call me Maggie, you earned it."**   
**Bianca smiled wide. "Are you sure, I don't want to mess with the memory of your brother."**   
**"No, your not. Please?"**   
**"Alright." Bianca whispered. "Come on, I'll take you home. We'll get you cleaned up."**   
**Maggie nodded. Even though she didn't need to she leaned into Bianca for support as they walked to her house.**   
  
**Maggie knew her father was passed out up stairs so she wouldn't have to worry about him. Her mother was in town shopping in the little stores that the small town had. **   
**Bianca followed Maggie into her bedroom. It used to be Greenlee Johnson's the girl that lived here before. It looked pretty much the same. **   
**Once they got in the bathroom Maggie pulled out the tweezers. "Could you...you know?"**   
**"Sure, but this is going to hurt. Would you rather have you father or..."**   
**"NO!" Maggie almost yelled. "I...I'm sorry, I trust you, I mean could you please. They hurt pretty bad."**   
**"Right, sorry." Bianca took a deep breath. "Just try to sit still." **   
  
**Fifteen minutes later Bianca was gently wiping away Maggie's tears before handing her a bag of ice. "That one was really bad close to your eye. Maybe you should go to the hospital."**   
**"No, I'm fine." Maggie gently smiled at her. "Thank you."**   
**"What are friends for right?"**   
**Maggie nodded. "Thank you for being my friend Bianca." **   
**Bianca smiled, she didn't know what to say. She pulled Maggie in for a hug that shouldn't have lasted as long as it did. **   
**"Do you want me to go?" Bianca asked looking at the door.**   
**"You don't have to... but if you do that's cool." Maggie said stretching out on her bed next to Bianca.**   
**"Well..." Bianca looked at her watch. It was getting late. "I can stay for about a half an hour. I have chores that I have to do." Bianca said lying down next to Maggie.**   
**Maggie nodded. "You like the country don't you? I can see it in your eyes, its your passion."  
**  
**Bianca smiled. "I guess it is. What's your passion Miss Stone?" Bianca smiled over at her.**   
**"Well...lets see..." Maggie's father cut her off.**   
**"MARGARET?!"**   
**Maggie blushed looking down. "You should go."**   
**Bianca stood. "Are you going to be okay with him?"**   
**Maggie nodded. "I'll walk you to the door."**   
**"Margaret where the hell are you? God damnit when I call 'ya you better get your ass up here!"**   
**Maggie looked down. "You have to go." Maggie pushed Bianca out the door.**   
**"Maggie!"**   
**"GO!" Maggie slammed the door and went to face her father.**   
  
**Bianca dragged her feet going home. She looked up to see her sister on horseback. Kendall could tell something was wrong. She pulled back her foot to allow Bianca to get on the back of the horse. Once settled next to her sister Bianca held her tight. Slowly tears fell down her face. "That bastard was after me today Kendall." **   
**Kendall's face-hardened; maybe it was time to have another chat with Mickey Cambias.**   
**"I'm so scared for Maggie Kendall. Her dad, he just freaks me out. I...how can I be in love with someone I just met?" **   
**There was a long pause. "It was the same with Greenlee and I." Kendall whispered. It was rare that Kendall talked about her love. For one reason, it hurt too much. "We where best friends, and then one day I just kissed her. We were together ever since. Well...until Mary and Roger made her move." It was clear to Bianca that her sister hated Greenlee's parents. "Bianca, you have to fight for love, once you find it hold on to it as hard as you can, never let go." **   
**Bianca nodded. "How do you know if the other person is gay?" Bianca asked.**   
**"You don't really know until you ask." Kendall said. "All as I can say is get closer to her, see how she feels about a really close friendship first."**   
**Bianca nodded. "Thanks Kendall." **   
**"No problem."**   
**"You know...maybe you should give Greenlee a call."**   
**Kendall looked up at the lowering sun. "Maybe."**   
  
**....TBC?  
**  
  



	6. Its where I drank my first beer

**Sorry guys been really busy. Thanks for the reviews here you go!**

...It's where I drank my first beer... 

**Bianca woke early and looked out the window. Maggie's house was still. She didn't sleep much; she was too worried about her new friend. She looked at the clock. It was 5:30am. Bianca wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew it was know use. She got dressed and headed down stairs. Sitting at the porch ready to watch the sun rise. She threw a ball hard across the lawn watching Sandy chase after it. After a few more tosses she saw the sky explode in pinks and purples. She smiled. She loved watching the sun. She stood up and headed down to the barn to get a jumpstart on chores. **

**"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Bianca yelled from the bucking horse. **   
**"YEAH! Ride him Binks!" Leo yelled from the fence. **   
**Bianca pulled the rains hard and the horse stopped. She very carefully turned her in circles stopped her and got off. "Ohhh OW!" Bianca said as she walked towards her friend since kindergarten.**   
**"Oh come on Bianca!" Leo slapped her back as they at on the fence post. "You're the first person that could break her, even better than your dad."**   
**"Oh now, I wouldn't say that!" Jackson said as he came up behind them. "You got yourself a damn good horse there Bianca."**   
**Bianca nodded. Her grandmother had out done herself this time. She looked at the tall paint. She had a sandy main and tail, one glass eye and one brown. "I think I'll take her to the show next week end, just walk her around, see how she does."**   
**Jackson nodded. "Well I have to get going over to Travis's. His roof is leaking again. You two be good."**   
**Bianca looked at Leo who made a face. "Idiot."**   
**"Moron!"**   
**Bianca pushed him off the fence into the water troff. **   
**"You are so dead Binky!"**   
**Bianca rolled her eyes, laughing she hopped off of the fence. She tied her horse up to it leaving the saddle on and walked into her barn. **   
**"What? Your just going to leave me here?"**   
**Bianca laughed. "You bet!"**   
**Leo looked at his watch. "One thirty! I better get home and start getting ready."**   
**"Leo, the dance isn't until 7:00 at night."**   
**"Well, I guy needs a lot of time to get his hair to stand up." He said pointing to his now flat hair. **   
**Bianca laughed. "Go! And good luck."**   
**"Remember Binky! Pay back is a bitch!"**

**Bianca trotted down the road with Little Jack. She stopped in front of Maggie's house and got off running up to the door she pounded loudly. The door opened and a pair of eyes looked out at her from a dark room.**   
**"Maggie?" Bianca asked pushing the door open slightly.**   
**"Bianca." Maggie said breathing a sigh of relive. "What are you doing here?"**   
**"I wondered if you wanted to come up to my house or ride into town."**   
**Maggie smiled and opened the door wider. "Sure, just give me a minute." Maggie quickly wrote her mom a note and headed out the door. "Only one horse?"**   
**Bianca nodded. "I figured we could ride double...but if you don't want to I can run home and get another one..."**   
**"No, its fine."**

**On their way back from town Maggie held onto Bianca's back tightly. Feeling their body's move in sync was such an awesome feeling. "Hey?" Maggie asked softly.**   
**"Yeah?"**   
**"You want to do something tonight? Go swimming down at lake...umm..."**   
**"Willow Lake?"**   
**"Yeah." Maggie said. She knew it would be too dark for Bianca to see her bruise then.**   
**"Alright. I think it would be best not to take the horses though, it can get really muddy down there."  
**  
**"Alright, Its not that far anyway is it?"**   
**"No, a few blocks." Bianca pulled the horse to a stop. Will you be okay going in?"**   
**"Yeah. So...I'll see you about seven thirty?"**   
**"Yeah see you then."**   
**"Bye."**

**"Bye dad!" Bianca said as she ran down stairs. **   
**"Bianca, where are you going?" Erica asked as she saw her daughter in her two-piece suit with jeans.**   
**"Maggie and I are going swimming in Willow Lake."**   
**"At this time?"**   
**"Yeah, we figured there would be many people there."**   
**"Bianca, its late, I don't think so."**   
**"Mom! Its 7:00. We will be fine."**   
**"Erica." Jackson said coming down the stars. "Its not that far away, she will be fine."**   
**"Thanks daddy!" Bianca smiled. "Bye!" And with that she was out the door running towards Maggie's.**

**Bianca met Maggie half way. "Hey!" She smiled at her friend.**   
**"Hey Bianca." Maggie said. "You ready?"**   
**"Yep. What's in the cooler?" Bianca said eyeing it in Maggie's hand.**   
**"Oh, just some drinks. Lets go." She reached for Bianca's hand. **   
**Bianca was a bit confused but happily took it.**

**"See! Told you it would be empty!" Bianca smiled as she set her stuff down and ran towards the water. She took off her pants and shoes throwing them at her friend. "Come on Maggie!" She yelled.**   
**Maggie was always embarrassed by her body, she took off her t-shirt and jeans running towards Bianca and jumping in. "OH MY GOD! COLD!" She yelled. **   
**Bianca laughed as she swam up to her. "Its not that bad."**   
**Maggie laughed. "Sure." She moved out farther. **   
**"I wouldn't do that!" Bianca warned. **   
**"What?"**   
**"The Willow Lake monster might get you." Bianca said seriously.**   
**"Oh come on Bianca! You are too old to believe in that stuff."**   
**"Its true! Leo told me about it when I was about seven. Sometimes if you go out too far at night he bites you on the ankles and sucks you under!"**   
**Maggie started laughing. "Yeah right! Come on who is this Leo anyway?"**   
**"He is my best friend believe me he wouldn't lie to me about this stuff."**   
**Maggie laughed. "Bianca, you can't believe this!"**   
**"I'm not kidding Maggie."**   
**Maggie just laughed and swam out farther. After a while she could only hear Bianca calling her. She couldn't see her in the dark night. Suddenly she felt something nip at her ankle. 'Just a fish.' She told herself. Then it bit harder. She yelped and swam as fast as she could towards Bianca's voice. "BIANCA! BIANCA!"**   
**"Maggie?" Bianca began to swim towards her plowing completely into her. "What's wrong?"**   
**"Its after me!" Maggie yelled swimming to shore. **   
**"What is?" **   
**"The monster!"**   
**Bianca laughed following her. "Yeah sure."**   
**Maggie collapsed on the blanket they had laid out earlier. "Look at this!" Maggie said showing Bianca her bleeding leg.**   
**"Oh my god!" Bianca said looking at it. The bite wasn't very big, but it was still a bite.**   
**"Maybe you should go to the hospital."**   
**"NO!" Maggie snapped.**   
**Bianca shrank back, "Sorry."**   
**"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. Its just I don't like hospital. I'm fine, its just a little bite from the big hairy scary Monster of Willow Lake."**   
**Bianca laughed. "Well...is there anything I can get you?"**   
**"Nope I have the cure right here." Maggie opened the cooler and pulled out two beers handing one to Bianca. "Here."**   
**"Maggie...I...I don't drink."**   
**"Oh come! One beer won't hurt you!"**

**One beer later the girls were laughing at anything. Neither of then was used to the alcohol and both were drunk. For no reason Bianca attracted Maggie and began tickling her, "HEY!" Maggie squealed rolling her over tickling her back.**   
**"I give! I give." Bianca finally surrendered laying back. **   
**Maggie smiled lying down on top of her, their lips an inch apart. "You are so beautiful." Maggie whispered tracing Bianca's face. "Your eyes, lips...wow." She breathed.**   
**Bianca knew it was wrong but she gently moved into Maggie's lips. They were so soft, she felt her respond pushing her head back into the blanket. They were interrupted from a voice in the bushes. "Hey?! What's going on down here?"**

**TBC...**


End file.
